conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Darwin
Darwin '(or Darwin-Goose Green) is the second largest settlement in the Falkland Islands only trumped by the Capital Stanley, just a half-hour drive to the east. It is located on an isthmus connecting Lafonia to the rest of East Falkland. It is one of the most famous sights of the 1982 war and is a popular tourist site. Darwin is mainly famous for its Drama Academy which several famous stars spent several years at, including: Brad Pitt, Johnny Depp and Penelope Cruz. Darwin is sadly infamous for the sight of the Spanish Riots of 1999 in which 2 people were killed after several Argentine expats faught against police on Poll Street. History 'Post-Integration Since Falkland gained integration into the UK all the major settlements began to grow, Darwin along with Goose Green began to swiftly spread towards each other eventually merging into the Darwin-Goose Green Settlement. However, the city eventually became known as Darwin due to its shorter and easier pronounciation, although some Goose Greeners might disagree. The City is the centre of the Falklands largest fishing port and has been compared to the Tokyo Fish Market. Dariwn is located in a very calm and easily navigatable waters so it is a major hub for arriving passengers from the outer world. Future plans for the city include the building of a tram system simmilar to the one in Stanley and also a new housing estate to the north of the city. Governance The Government of the City is controlled by the Darwin Administrative Council which headquarters are located in Goose Green. The City is made up of 4 Districts which each have the chance to vote in the council elections at the Government Building in Darwin. The Current Mayor of Dariwn in Hugo Grant of the Falklanders Party. The surrounding islands are currently disputed and an ongoing debate in Government House (The LP wants to make them an independent district. But however, the FP want to make it part of one of the Darwin City or North Lafonian Districts). Geography, Climate and Transport The city lies on an isthmus located at the only natural crossing of the Lafonia Peninsula into East Falkland. It is surrounded on two sides by water and in that several small islands lie along with a perfect natural harbour. The City has several transport routes from Stanley as well towards Port Howard and Fox Bay including Ferries, Rail, Road and Air (the Airport was recently constructed as part of the 2nd stage of the Infrastructure expansion of the islands). The Transport Ministry is also wanting to form a Tram line connecting Goose Green District to Darwin and Port. The climate much like the rest of the islands is a cold Oceanic Climate much like Tierra del Fuego, Iceland and Siberia, Russia. Sights and Events In The city there are several major museums including the Museum of the Art, Drama School, Port Museum and the Museum of the War in the Falklands. Darwin much like the other major cities is defended after the Deepwater Colossus crisis, these include mounds of earth, tank traps and ready to use barbed wire in the port but their is also ready to use checkpoints. One of these checkpoints has been done up by a local village to make up the Checkpoint museum (twinned with Checkpoint Charlie). The Darwin Arts and Sports Festival located in the parks of the city is a major event on the national calendar with giant tents erected and built up towns where thousands of people converge much like the Edinburgh Festival.﻿ Transport Darwin is a major city in the islands and has access to trains and buses connecting the surrounding areas. The train station was planned to be a major hub bigger than Stanley, however the Hutton-MacQuarie crossing was cancelled due to cost and the easier alternative crossing route at the northern mouth of the Falkland Sound. The Bus station is the major connection between the city and surrounding areas you can get buses to several major cities and the surrounding settlements. A Tram system is planned to be built however it has not been confirmed, if all goes to plan the trams may run from north Darwin to Goose Green and the port. Category:Falkland Islands Category:Cities Category:SubWorld Cities Category:American cities & towns